1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a tree step to be used by hunters and tree climbers. The tree step is a compact, sturdy member provided with a step securing member for penetrating a tree trunk that will support the downward load of a tree climber by transmitting forces downwardly and inwardly against a tree without subjecting the tree to substantial damage.
2. Background and Description of the Prior Art
Hunters utilize tree climbing harnesses and ropes to ascend or climb a tree to a suitable elevation for mounting a tree stand or seat for observing and hunting game below. Harnesses and ropes are cumbersome, heavy and costly. To eliminate these problems, relatively compact portable steps of various types have been developed for tree insertion enabling a hunter or tree climber to climb a tree using a number of tree inserted steps. Many of such steps are bulky, others are difficult to assemble, and still others are prone to damage the tree while still others are costly and insecure when mounted.
The prior art discloses various types of portable steps for hunters and tree climbers and the following prior art is representative only: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,298,459; 3,80,697; 3,498,409; and 3,729,160.
It is, therefore, an objective of this invention to provide a compact and sturdy tree step that may be readily mounted in a tree with minimum effort and maximum load transmitting characteristics.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a tree step that is provided with a helical thread for tree insertion by using the tree step as a tool to facilitate insertion of the threaded end of a projecting supporting arm into the tree trunk.
Yet aother objective of the present invention is the provision of a durable, lightweight and foldable tree step that may be readily inserted and removed from a tree trunk without causing tree trunk damage and one in which the climbers load may be transmitted to the tree through the integral step which may be locked in position.
Other objectives and many attendant advantages of this novel tree step will become more readily apparent to those in the tree climbing and hunting art upon consideration of the drawing, detailed description and appended claims in which equivalents and modifications are contemplated.